Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning reel.
Background Information
A spinning reel includes a rotor and a spool and is configured to wind a fishing line onto the spool by rotating the rotor. The spinning reel further includes a one-way clutch for preventing the rotor from rotating in a reverse direction, i.e., a fishing-line releasing direction (see e.g., Japan. Laid-open. Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2000-83533).
In detail, the rotor is configured to unitarily rotate with a pinion gear. On the other hand, the one-way clutch is configured to transmit rotation in one direction between a reel body and the pinion gear. In attempting to rotate the pinion gear in the fishing-line releasing direction, the one-way clutch is configured to transmit rotation between the pinion gear and the reel body. As a result, the pinion gear and the rotor are prevented from rotating in the fishing-line releasing direction. Contrarily, in rotating the pinion gear in a fishing-line winding direction, the one-way clutch is configured to block transmission. of rotation between the pinion gear and the reel body. As a result, the pinion gear and the rotor are allowed to rotate in the fishing-line winding direction.
If water or so forth intrudes into the one-way clutch structured as described above, various problems can occur. For example, rotation of the one-way clutch can become rough, and this roughness can prevent the rotor from smoothly rotating in the fishing-line winding direction Further or alternatively slipping occurs within the one-way clutch, and this slipping makes it difficult for the one-way clutch to sufficiently prevent reverse rotation of the rotor.